


My Gods Look Like You

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sassy, Shyness, Sweet, classy, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Frisky, fluffy business ensues in a dressing room when Carol attempts to help Therese find a new dress. Most of my Carol stories have been dark and angsty, but this one is a spun sweet of a romp just because.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	My Gods Look Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a very dear, sweet little snack of human perfection, who lives way too far away from me. I met this friend in the Carol fandom and have been enjoying our wonderful connection ever since. Babydoll, you are the most gorgeous thing inside and out and this one is just for you.

A heavy, annoyed sigh escapes the curtained dressing room.

"Well?" Questions Carol from her perch on the velvet sofa.

"Nothing!" Therese huffs. "None of these look right. I feel like some other version of myself."

"Well, Babydoll," Carol chuckles, "That's the whole idea. You don't want to go off to an award ceremony and dinner dance simply looking like your every day self, do you?" Carol extracts a cigarette out of her golden case and brings it to her crimson, smiling lips. The perturbed rustle Therese produces amuses her as she flicks her lighter. 

"Why can't I look like myself?" Therese asks pointedly. She pokes her head out of the dressing room, clutches the curtain around her neck, and scowls at Carol. Carol lights her cigarette and exhales a plume of lavender smoke. "Don't you like the way I look normally?"

"Of course I do! I love the way you look even when you're just in from the drenching rain and you drip all over my Persian carpets," Carol teases. "I even adore this grumpy glower you've got gong right at this moment. But this night is special, Therese. You're being awarded something very prestigious. I want you to appear every inch the brilliant photographer you are. I want to watch every single head in the room turn as you walk in."

"Good lord, Carol. You know I hate it when people stare at me, let alone when men try to pursue me at these kind of things. It couldn't be more awkward, especially when I am there with you."

"That's right. You'll be there with me. You'll be _my_ lady," Carol purrs with a sultry arch of her back and toss of her head. "My very own. And you know I'll protect you from anyone who comes near you." She winks at Therese who rolls her eyes. 

"Promise I'll truly be there with you?"

"Of course you will. You know that." Carol says.

"It's just such a weird thing. Like we will be there together but not. It sort of makes me not even want to go." Therese sighs. Carol strides over to the dressing room and pinches Therese's chin. 

"You will be there with me, you hear?" Her blue eyes twinkle with love and assurance for Therese alone. 

"I hear, Carol. I just don't understand how this can be wrong," she reaches for Carol's hand. 

"It isn't wrong. The rest of the world just hasn't caught up to us yet. It's the rest of the world who's wrong. All right?" 

"All right," Therese sniffs out a little laugh and lets go of Carol's hand. 

"How are we making out back here?" The chipper saleslady appears and asks.

"I'm afraid we have a surly little customer," Carol says to the shop girl with an indulgent nod toward Therese as she returns to the sofa. Carol stretches her long legs languidly, then crosses them neatly.

"Oh, what seems to be the matter?" The girl simpers and clasps her hands with an expression of genuine worry on her generically pretty face.

Therese frowns and retreats back into the dressing room, then thrusts out several of the gowns she'd previously tried. "None of these look right on me. And I don't know, the colors are all a bit garish?" The girl takes the pile of dresses, nods and goes back to the front of the boutique. "What if I can't find anything, Carol?"

"Therese, we are in one of the nicest shops in the city. If we don't find something here, I will take you to _the_ nicest shop in the city. Your job is simply to relax and look pretty, like you always do."

"Ugh, you can't possibly believe that," Therese whimpers.

Carol uncrosses her legs and pushes off of the sofa in a motion at once smooth and quick. "Oh, but I do," she says." She bends to drop her cigarette into a crystal ash tray then walks to a small table where a tray has been set with champagne and glasses. Carol pours two glasses and brings one to Therese who still clutches the dressing room curtain around herself. "Cheers to you being lovely and stylish, Baby." Therese takes the glass and sips with a shy smile. "Now then," Carol says in an utterly assured voice. "What say you let me in there and help you try on something sleek and fabulous?" Therese stands aside and Carol steps into the dressing room. Carol takes stock of a gown not yet tried. "This aubergine is elegant."

"You think?"

"Indeed. I do." Carol takes a deep and lusty drink of her champagne. She sets her glass down and fondles the fabric of the dress in question. "With your dark hair and eyes, it would stun. Let's try it. Shall we, Baby?" 

"Oh, Carol, I don't know. Purple? Really?" 

Carol approaches Therese with a sneaky smirk and puts her hands on her waist. "Yes. Really. Come on now, my pet. Do it for me?" Carol presses her lips to Therese's pout and feels the slender brunette soften slightly in her embrace. 

"Well, alright," Therese sighs. 

"Got to get you out of that slip," Carol says with a wolfish grin as she turns Therese so her back is to her. "The gown is strapless."

"Oh, Carol!" Therese exclaims. Carol's deft fingers slip up and under the straps of Therese's slip and slide it over her pale, creamy shoulders. As she does this, she lowers her head and kisses Therese's neck. She relishes Therese's gasp of shy surprise and nips into the delicate flesh joining neck to shoulder. The thin fabric eases off Therese's chest and down past her waist. Carol's hands slither around to cup Therese's small, firm breasts. "Ah!" Therese cries out as Carol tweaks her nipples. 

"Shhhh," Carol hums into Therese's ear. "Don't let them hear. This is just for us." Carol's cashmere clad breasts rub against Therese's back, softer than a whisper, but sends instant and almost shocking ripples of pleasure up and down her spine and straight to her core. Carol bites her bottom lip so as not to cry out herself at the maddening sensation that coils deep in her belly. It is always like this when she holds Therese close.

She gently rotates Therese and strokes up her arms to cup her jaw in her hands. Therese gazes up at her with a smile that is nervous and adoring all at once. Therese's hands come to Carol's waist and walk their way beneath the impossibly soft material to find the even softer texture of Carol's skin beneath. Unable to hold off her desire a moment longer, and partially to silence the moan that is almost certain to escape her, Carol lowers her mouth to Therese's slightly parted lips and kisses, tightening her embrace on the smaller woman and making the kiss instantly hard and deep. Their tongues lathe heavily upon one another. Carol threads her fingers into the back of Therese's hair and uses her other hand to pull her ass tight against her as she slips one of her legs in between Therese's thighs. Therese goes almost limp in Carol's arms while also pressing onto her thigh, rubbing up a blisteringly hot, hectic desire. "That's it," Carol whispers against Therese's lips. "Go for it. It'll help you relax." 

"How are we doing in there?" The voice of the sales girl startles them from their embrace. "I've brought some more choices."

"We're just fine," Carol says steadily. She squeezes Therese's bum to quell her expression of panicked horror. Carol peeks in the mirror and wipes quickly at her lipstick then pops her head out of the dressing room. She accepts the dresses from the girl. "I've convinced her to try the aubergine gown, and we will take a gander at these as well, but perhaps you could pull some other pieces just in case? Everything you have in all shades of purple, hmm?" 

"Certainly. I'll go see what else we have." 

"That'll keep her busy for a while anyway," Carol chuckles as she slips back into the dressing room and closes the curtain. "Relax, Therese. She didn't suspect a thing. Now, where were we?" Carol puts the dresses on a hook and pulls Therese back into her arms. "Mmmh, yes. I think we were about here," Carol sighs and brushes the messy hair off Therese's face so she can kiss her. 

"Carol?" 

"Yes, Therese?"

"I'd like to try the purple dress now."

"Ah, very well," Carol smiles and lets go of the brunette who's shy smile makes it abundantly clear she is too anxious to go much further with these dressing room antics. Carol helps her into the sleek, satin gown which falls just below her knees. Carol makes a slow production of zipping up the back and smoothing over the fabric with a sneaky smile. Therese looks down, covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. At last, Carol turns Therese again, so her back is to her, so Therese can admire herself in the mirrors. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's not bad," Therese says with a glance at Carol in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Not bad? Therese you're a vision. I'm just about at a loss for words," Carol puts her hands on Therese's arms and squeezes them lovingly. "My god, look at you."

Therese turns and puts her arms around Carol. "No, Carol. My gods look like you," she whispers and pops up on her bare toes to kiss Carol fully and boldly on the lips. As they are kissing, the sales girl returns and calls into them.

"Hello in there!" 

Carol and Therese part from their embrace and roll their eyes at one another. Therese yanks open the curtain and says definitively, "I'll take this one, please."

"Oh, a lovely choice. It is very becoming on you, Miss." 

"Isn't it though," Carol says, and before the girl can say anything else, she adds. "Have it delivered to the address on my account. There will be nothing else today. Thank you." Closing the curtain, Carol helps Therese out of the dress. "You look ravishing in this. And I intend now on taking you home and ravishing you, just so we are clear." 

"Carol, I would have chosen any dress at that point just so you could take me home and finish what you started. It is just a happy coincidence that the dress happened to be decent on me." 

As they walk out into the street, they are greeted by the ubiquitous noises, lights, and crowds of the city. They barely even notice any of it, so filled are they with their preoccupation to get back to their apartment and be alone with one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written while repeatedly listening to 1950 by King Princess.


End file.
